The present invention refers to reels used for storing ribbons or wires, preferably such pliable elongated members as are used for pulling electric cables through tubes of plastics or reinforced material being fitted into the walls and ceilings of buildings. Such members must be pliable, but simultaneously sufficient rigid to permit a pushing through considerable length of tubing, often passing several bends therein. These properties make the members difficult to handle, when not being located within the tubes. For practical reasons it is desirable that both ends of the member be free, and it should be very difficult to operate with a member, one end of which was permanently attached to a reel or some similar storing device.